


Neighbours

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Neighbours [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel, Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Gabriel, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Horny Castiel, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neighbors, Pre-Slash, Rock Star Dean Winchester, Sexual Attraction, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV actor Castiel has decided he is perfectly capable of installing some new shelves on his own and without incident, thank you very much.  His big brother Gabriel isn’t so sure.  And then there’s that pesky rock star neighbour whose music can be heard through the walls at all hours of the night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My second SPN fic ever!
> 
> SPN Prompts & Writers Monthly Fic Challenges  
> SEPTEMBER FANFIC CHALLENGE:  
> Your pick of characters; Person A lives next to Person B, Person A accidentally knocks a hole in the wall, catching Person B in the middle of something risque or personal. What happens after they awkwardly figure out what each person is doing on the other side? Will a bond be formed or will they become enemies? What do they see? That is what YOU write!

"This is a bad idea."

"What are you talking about? I happen to be a very good carpenter."

Gabriel looked unimpressed. "No you're not, Cassie. You just play one on TV."

"Now that's harsh," Castiel frowned at his sort of favourite older brother.

“In reality, you’re more of a Tim Taylor with less success.”

“Why did Dad ever let you watch Home Improvement?” Cas whined.

Gabe gave him a pointed look. “Why don’t you just get Luci to do it? He’s an actual carpenter.”

“Look, it’s just a minor renovation to the spare room wall,” Cas scoffed.

“Define minor.”

“I’m just going to put in a few shelves, expand the storage space a little.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he sighed. “But if you sever a finger or puncture something vital, don’t come crying to me.”

“You’re an ER doctor,” Cas stated flatly.

“Indeed,” Gabe grinned cheekily. “Now, on that note, my shift starts in about a couple short hours. I’m gonna go in a bit early and try chat up that hot young orderly before something major happens in the ER.”

“You are positively insatiable. It’s borderline disgusting.”

“What can I say?” Gabe shrugged. “They guy’s built like a Sasquatch. I’m just waiting to be able to hold a door open for him. I’ll give that ass a nice smack and see if it’s just as firm as it looks.” He mock saluted and headed out of his second youngest brother’s townhouse.

“You’re terrible!” Cas yelled after him and shut the door.

Castiel huffed in annoyance. “I can totally do it. Just wait. I’ll show him. I’ll totally do it.”

* * *

“I gotta admit, baby bro, I’m actually impressed,” Gabriel said as he sewed the gash in Castiel’s forehead shut.

“You’re just saying that to either make me feel better or stupid,” Cas pouted.

“When have I ever tried to make you feel stupid?” Gabe paused his work and actually looked hurt.

“Sorry,” Cas said, a little ashamed. “You’ve never done that to me. You’re not Michael, Raphael, or Anna. And this time I don’t need any help feeling that way.”

Gabe shook his head and grinned softly as he continued patching up Cas’ head. “At least you finished the shelves _before_ you smacked yourself with the hammer.” Cas scowled at Gabe’s chuckling. “And look on the bright side, the spare room actually looks great.” He cleaned up the blood around the three fresh stitches before putting his equipment away.  It was his day off and he’d rushed over prepared for the worst when Castiel had phoned saying his head was bleeding but he was fine.

“You don’t need to sound so surprised,” Cas protested as he went to wash off the rest of the blood from his face and neck.

“So how did Mr. Rock Star react to the racket you made while doing your little renovation project?”

Cas scoffed. “It serves him right, given how often he causes a disturbance with all the noise pollution he deigns to call music.”

“I believe it’s called rock and roll,” Gabe interjected. “And I happen to know that it’s your favourite.”

“Not at three o’clock in the morning when I’ve had a long day filming and shooting went into overtime.”

“Have you ever tried, oh I don’t know, talking to the guy? Or are you still depending on the old banging on the wall to get your point across?”

“I don’t _only_ bang on the walls,” Cas crossed his arms defensively.

“Oh, forgive me,” Gabe raised his hands along with his sarcasm level. “I forgot about your lovely transition into writing nice notes like it’s the 50’s and you’re our Great Aunt Amara.” Cas aimed his sassies bitch face at his brother’s smirk. “Who knows, Cassie,” he continued. “If you actually get the guy in the same room, you might finally get properly laid.”

Cas chucked an aptly named throw pillow at the now cackling dumbass he’s just decided is _not_ actually his favourite.

* * *

Gabriel was right.

Sort of.

Castiel didn’t know this quite yet, but the fact still remained.  Gabriel was right when he’d suggested that Cas hire their older brother Lucifer to install the shelves in his spare room.  Though, much later, even Lucifer would be hard pressed to explain exactly how it happened.  But the end result was as follows:

Castiel sighed in satisfaction as he placed the last of his books on the shelf.  They were mostly heavy tombs that he liked to collect and read in his downtime.  A slightly indirect result of the harsh jabs insulting his intelligence that were often aimed at him from his two eldest brothers and the younger of his two sisters when they were growing up.

He was preparing dinner for himself when it started.  He rolled his eyes and thanked whichever god was listening at the moment that he didn’t have to work that day, or the next.  The daytime drama he starred in was on a break from filming for the next four more weeks.  He could practically feel the vibrations coming from the electric guitar next door.  At least the guy used the room next to Castiel’s spare room to play his so called music.  If it was the one next to his bedroom, Cas would never get any rest at all… and the location where they lived was too good to move.

Gabriel was definitely right about one thing: Castiel loved rock music.  On days he wasn’t exhausted, he even enjoyed the muffled sounds of the guitar he so often heard next door.

His neighbour, who was apparently the frontman for a very popular rock band called 67 Impala, was still playing when Cas was getting changed for bed.  Cas had just removed his shirt and slacks when he heard a resounding crash… followed by a crumbling sound… followed by a yell.  He bolted out of his bedroom and skidded to a halt in front of his newly finished shelves.  Or, at least, where his newly finished shelves had just been.

As the dust settled, he took in the shocked expression of his neighbour through the gigantic hole where the wall that separated both their townhouses used to be.

They blinked at each other.

His neighbour’s green eyes then slowly travelled down his body. “Is that a stinger, or are you just happy to see me?” the man grinned lecherously.  Cas blushed and covered the front of his bumblebee boxers with his hands.

Then he smirked. “Aww shucks, pink satin and it’s not even my birthday,” he shot back.

For his part, his neighbour seemed to have forgotten his own state of dress, or undress as it were.  A fully body blush covered the man’s freckled skin – and didn’t that just turn Castiel on… Dammit, Gabe was also right about him needing to get laid – and he used the guitar he held loosely at his side to cover the frilly pink satin panties he wore from view.  He cleared his throat. “Y’know, you could’ve just knocked on the door.”

The heat in Castiel’s face increased. “For the last time, Hot Shot, keep it down.” Cas promptly turned and strode out of the room, giving his neighbour a clear view of the backside of his boxers, which did indeed have the image of a stinger.  There was the sound of shifting debris behind him followed by a “hey, wait”.  He turned abruptly and slammed into something very solid, and rather warm.  His neighbour had climbed through the hole in the wall and was now lying flat on his back in Castiel’s hallway where he landed with Castiel on top of him, hips wedged firmly between freckled, muscular thighs.  And dammit if they didn’t fit just perfectly together.

“Huh, you _do_ have a stinger,” the man beneath him grinned, hooking a leg around Cas’ thigh and gently rocking into Cas’ growing hard on.

Cas stifled a moan and cursed himself.  He _really_ needed to get laid.  Badly.  As in five year drought badly.  And this man was custom made from his best fantasies.  He raised his left eyebrow and commanded “stop that”.  The other man stilled and Cas watched as his pink tongue swiped his pouty, suckable, perfect lips.  The man’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“And if I don’t?” he challenged.

“Let me up,” Cas demanded.

“Aww, c’mon. You can’t pretend you’re not interested,” Green-Eyes grinned but released his leg none the less. “Besides, you’re the one who demolished half my practice room.”

Cas huffed. “That was an accident. And I don’t even know your name.” He turned away from the enticing sight of the admittedly beautiful man still sprawled out on the floor and escaped into his bedroom, intent on showering the drywall dust off his skin.

“It’s Dean.” Cas jumped, having expected ‘Dean’ to have left the way he came after being dismissed. “Dean Winchester.”

Dean Winchester was standing directly behind him in his en-suite bathroom. “You have no concept of personal space, do you?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled and fluttered his eyes teasingly. “Y’know, a shower sounds lovely,” he said as he slipped passed Cas and turned the tap on.

“Wait, what?”

“This dust is itchy,” Dean replied. “Aren’t you itchy?”

“Um…” Cas watched as Dean set the water to the right temperature and stepped under the spray, still dressed in his satin panties, which were now clinging to his impressive package.  Cas gulped as his blood rushed to pool in his groin. “Y-you don’t even know _my_ name.”

Dean turned to look at Cas, water cascading down his perfectly toned body. “Relax. I don’t get frisky in the shower,” he winked. “Too complicated. Besides, sex is much more enjoyable in a bed.” Dean’s eyes roamed over Cas’ body as he fondled himself through the thin satin material. “Are you sure you don’t want to get all that dust off that tanned skin?”  Cas almost stumbled as he moved to somewhat awkwardly join Dean in the shower. “There you go,” Dean said as he reached for the bottle of Cas’ 2-in-1 shampoo and body wash, sudsing up his own hair and body.

It was probably the oddest experience in Castiel’s life.  Showering with someone he’d just met.  And, when Dean shucked the pink panties off, a strangled moan escaped his lips.

They stepped out of the bathroom after rinsing off.  Both completely naked, and wet, and achingly hard.  Cas couldn’t believe how surreal it all was.  And boy, did he not want the man to leave.

“So,” Dean said as he reclined on Cas’ bed, suddenly looking shy.  He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Cas through thick lashes, and Cas felt an enticing shiver up his spine. “How about that name?”

 Cas raised his left eyebrow again and smirked.

\- 30 -

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this went in directions I didn’t expect. And got oddly serious at times.


End file.
